The Newest Concubine
by Blue Sage
Summary: Ch. 10 Up! Anck confesses something she later regrets.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. They belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios. Everyday at school, I can only afford those lousy school lunches, so obviously I'm not rich, which means that I make no money from these fics. I'm just a fan trying to pass school! Don't sue me! It's not worth the time or money!  
  
Note: You're probably wondering why in the name of Kemet (Egypt) am I writing a new fic when I have two others to work on? Well, because nobody's reviewing! I have a really long Ch. For 'Return to Egypt', which I will upload soon, so review quickly or no chapter 15 which comes after 14, the long one. As for 'Curse of the Sphinx', until I get more reviews, I'll be leaving it. Come on, people! One review for three chapters?! I know you can do much better than that! Well, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck-su-Namun (Anck) paced her new chamber, near tears. She was waiting for one of Seti's goons (as she liked to call them) to tell her that her first day of "work" would begin. She had no idea why her parents sold her like this! It all happened so quickly! She was born into the harem without her own wishings. Her opinion didn't matter to Seti. 'I'm only thirteen!' she screamed inside her head. She was interrupted when a figure beckoned her.  
  
"Anck-soon-yammin. Pharaoh requests your presence tonight."  
  
She sighed, following him. 'So,' she thought, 'this is what the rest of your life will be! How wonderful!'  
  
They arrived at a large golden door, which the Med-jai opened carelessly. "Enter," he commanded. Anck swallowed her pride and entered the lavish room. It was even more beautiful than the outside! The Med-jai slammed the door once she was inside. After what seemed like an eternity, a man spoke.  
  
"You are my new concubine?" Seti asked, admiring her body.  
  
She stumbled over words and finally found enough strength to answer. "Yes, my lord, I am."  
  
"Good….I feel you will serve me well," he replied, gazing over her entire body. Anck wanted so badly to slap him and run, but she knew that she was now at his mercy. Then, she noticed he was expecting an answer.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord. I did not know you expected me to answer." She kept her gaze on the ground, afraid that if she looked at him she would burst into tears and then kill him. "Yes, I am…I am…at your mercy," she replied reluctantly, the tears gathering in her eyes just to hear herself say those words. Those terrible words.  
  
"Good. Now come. Serve me."  
  
She sauntered over to his bed, her legs feeling as if they were made of lead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had just finished her bath and although she was physically clean, she still felt dirty. She couldn't rid herself of the feelings of his hands touching her, and she shuddered.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked the maid who was repainting her body.  
  
"Nothing," she shook her head, feigning a smile and pretending to be happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was back in her chamber. She noticed a balcony and was more than tempted to jump. She fought back the urge. 'No, it won't make any difference. He'll just move onto another whore and I'll be just another dead fly on his precious wall. He only wants my body, not me. I must fight. I must be strong.' She settled into bed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father! How can you do this? It's been only two years!" demanded twelve-year-old Nefertiri.  
  
"Nefertiri, daughter. Why must you find something wrong with one of my rights?" he questioned casually.  
  
"Rights?! Rights?!" she yelled, storming out of his room, down the hall, and into hers. 'He's bought another whore! Doesn't he already have like two-hundred?!' she thought, steam coming from her ears. She also settled down into a restless sleep, nightmares haunting her every moment of the night. Nightmares that she didn't know would ever happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Anck woke with a start. She had dreamt that whole night was just a nightmare and she was with her family for a monotonous day. She assumed it was a memory, but she didn't remember anything before she was four years old. So Seti told her that her parents sold her when she was younger. "Stop wishing," she told herself aloud. "Wishing does naught. It only makes you even more upset and longing for something you can no longer have."  
  
Nefertiri walked in to see this wonderful new "concubine", as her father called it. "Hello," she greeted.  
  
Anck looked up, startled. "Hello. What are you doing here?"  
  
Nefertiri felt even more upset: this girl was HER age! Maybe a year or so older, but that still didn't compare at all with her father's 35 years! "Hi. You are the new 'concubine'?"  
  
Anck buried her face in her hands immediately.  
  
"I take it as a yes." Nefertiri answered her own question.  
  
"What is it that you want?" she demanded, still embarrassed from the previous night, and the princess speaking to her felt like the gods' personal way of mocking her.  
  
"Well…I just wanted to say hello." Nefertiri was gone almost as soon as she had come, but Anck felt anger towards herself and a hole in her heart. She had never had any friends, and now was the perfect time to make one, but she had pushed her away.  
  
She ran down to the gardens where the other concubines socialized-or should I say, didn't socialize. She looked around at the somber faces and thought, 'Oh, that's just GREAT!! Am I ever going to get any friends around here?'  
  
She walked over to a spot where there were lotuses galore-her favorite flower. She sat in the shade of a tree, watching a stream run down a rock in an everlasting waterfall. "I hate my life!" she mumbled angrily.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Anck looked up and saw that it was Nefertiri. "Princess, I would gladly trade lives with you any day."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How would you like to be a palace…whore? To give yourself to a pompous-" she stopped mid-sentence when she remembered who she was speaking to and who's court she was in. A Med-jai could easily burst through, hear her, and murder her on the spot for treason. Or Nefertiri could tell…or maybe there's a spy somewhere.  
  
"I understand. Is it not your wish to serve my father?"  
  
"What are you trying to make me say?!" Anck bolted upright.  
  
"Just trying to make friends. Here around the palace, everyone is nice to me only because of who my father is. Nobody knows ME. You seem like you would be a good friend, not just somebody who will tell me what I want to hear just because I'm the princess."  
  
She sat back down and Anck told her all about her life and how she had been sold into his harem. Nefertiri listened attentively and shared some of her life. "And there I was, three years old, standing on top of the figs at the banquet while everyone was trying to eat!" They giggled until a Med-jai came and announced that Seti had called for Anck's "presence" in his chamber tonight. 


	2. Nefertiri's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I know, you know. Don't sue me.  
  
Quick note: Nefertiri and Anck are going to be friends, but if you've read 'A Love To Be Remembered', you'll see that near the end of Anck and Seti's lives, they aren't friends. Something is going to happen within the last few chapters of this story (I don't know what yet, but this fic is gonna be long, so enjoy while they're friends) that make them hate each other. But thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck was awoken by a knock at the door. She ran from the room into a hall that was used by nobody except the Med-jai, Seti, and the concubines. She knew Seti was in the room, because it was his chambers that she was it. She just didn't want to stay long enough for him to notice her. The door was normally locked, but after living in the palace for so long, she had learned the combination to open any of the locks in the palace, except a few. The other concubines had told her before how to unlock this one, just in case she needed to escape. A moment later, she was through the door, but she decided to hang around because she saw the other door open. Nefertiri came in, but didn't see the hiding Anck. She looked to the floor at her father, disgusted and then walked out, mumbling, "I'll talk to him later, then. He's obviously drunk…again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck flopped down onto her bed, almost crying. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. 'Now the other concubines probably think I like that bastard!' her mind screamed at her. She ran down to the gardens and saw that the other concubines never noticed her.  
  
She walked to her normal spot and found Nefertiri sitting there, looking as if she had gotten sick.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked her.  
  
"Nothing. I just walked in on and saw my father asleep."  
  
"Oh…" She knew what she meant.  
  
"So, what do you think you're going to do today?"  
  
"I don't know. But hopefully your father won't call me again."  
  
Nefertiri shuddered at the thought of her friends' position in life. "Yeah….Hey…you want to come to the Temple of Osiris with me later?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to give the high priest my daily offering. I don't want Osiris to think of me as not dedicated. I wish I was a priestess of Osiris, but still…I can't. I'm the *princess*."  
  
They stood up and went inside the palace to get some food. "Gods, I'm hungry!" Anck exclaimed, remembering that she hadn't eaten since the last morning.  
  
Nefertiri took out a loaf of bread and some fruit. She handed Anck some and took the rest. "You see, life here is okay because you have a lot of food and anything you want, but it's too sheltered. What I want is something I can't have."  
  
"What's that?" Anck asked, taking a bite of her fruit.  
  
"Adventure, romance….My dad is constantly bringing in princes from other countries, and I send them away. I'm so sick of being pressured to marry. I want to marry when I find the right man," she said, sighing. She had a far away look in her eyes, Anck noticed.  
  
"Is there someone you're already in love with?" Anck asked, curious.  
  
"No, not yet." She replied. Anck knew she was holding something back, but she didn't ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TWO YEARS LATER: Anck: 15 years old, Nefertiri: 14 years old.  
  
"Anck! Can I talk to you?" Nefertiri came running angrily, holding a papyrus scroll.  
  
"What?" Anck replied concerned.  
  
"My father is giving me a bodyguard!" she replied, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Maybe this is your chance. I mean, your chance to find love. Or maybe he'll cover for you when you escape."  
  
Anck had been helping Nefertiri with a plan to escape, and Anck wanted so badly to escape too, but she knew Seti would go ballistic and send the army to all these other countries, tearing people apart if they didn't tell them where his favorite concubine was.  
  
"No, the Med-jai will probably just keep me under lock-and-key like my father orders!"  
  
"Well, it won't be that bad! I'll still be your friend!"  
  
"Yeah. At least it's not that bad!"  
  
They walked out to the garden where they could talk without anyone hearing them. They had tested that many times, and every time, nobody could hear them. There they talked about what they would do if they ran away. At noon, one of Seti's goons came into the garden and told everyone to assemble themselves in the banquet room, and Anck and Nefertiri stood, wondering what that was all about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck stood with the other concubines while Nefertiri stood by her father, not able to look him in the eyes, for fear that she would loose control and strangle him. She was so angry at him for calling a banquet in her honor. She was so angry that the whole purpose of this meeting was to introduce her to her bodyguard, who she could care less about. The only reason, she knew, was to have many people present so she wouldn't be rude to her new bodyguard. 'I'll give you rude!' she thought angrily. She remembered the conversations shared with Anck about how to be a rebellious teenager and not care about what everyone else thought. She wasn't sure if she could do that, but she was angry, so she wasn't about to stand around and take this! She looked towards Anck and when she did, she saw sympathy in her eyes. 'At least someone feels sorry for me!' she thought as her father introduced him.  
  
"Nefertiri," he beamed, "meet your new bodyguard, Shefatu-Ra!"  
  
"No! I do not want a bodyguard, thank you father!" she yelled. "No! I have no need for a bodyguard and will not accept him!" she turned to look up at him, but was taken aback by how handsome her bodyguard was. (a/n: he's Rick, so that's what he looks like, only younger. Think young Rick. I don't feel like doing a description. Hey, I'm lazy!)  
  
Then she caught sight of her father. He looked like he was about to explode! She backed away, afraid he would hit her and then she ran out. Little did she know, the Med-jai followed her to comfort her. She raced into her chambers and locked the door. He couldn't get in, so he thought that she wasn't going to want him in there.  
  
'Why isn't he coming in?!' she knew he was outside, because she heard him settle against the door. "You know, you may enter, Med-jai!"  
  
"May I?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, Med-jai! If you must, enter!" She didn't want to seem like a spoiled brat, but she couldn't let him think she was at all interested in him, because of how she had just acted. She never admitted it when she was wrong. She hated when she was wrong!  
  
The door opened slightly and Shefatu-Ra entered. "Why did you run off like that?"  
  
"What does it matter to you?" she asked coldly, although her heart was fluttering since he was so close. She pulled her knees up to her chest even more and buried her head.  
  
"Well, it is my sworn duty to protect you, and if you run off like that, do you think it's easy for me to protect you?" he retorted, almost angry with her. How did she make him feel so warm and loving, and then so angry? He wondered.  
  
"I need no bodyguard. I already told you all and everyone in the room!"  
  
"Fine! I'll leave! But I have to stay outside your door to protect you!" He turned to leave, but was stopped when a small voice told him to stay.  
  
"No! Stay! I want to talk to you," Nefertiri commanded. She couldn't believe she said that. After she had just pushed him away, she told him to stay? 'How stupid are you, Nefertiri!'  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, almost relieved, but stopped the feeling when a thought rose to the surface of his mind. 'She's probably just going to yell at me more and tell me she hates me and she doesn't need a bodyguard.'  
  
"I want to talk to you." She nearly fell over, angry that her heart had taken over her mouth. 'Why do you have to say such things? Why can't you just make him go away?! You are not weak, Nefertiri, so push him away before you find yourself falling in love with him!' She opened her mouth to tell him to leave, but nothing came out. She didn't see Anck look in, a smile from ear to ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck walked through the hall, anxious to see if her friend was all right. She reached the door to Nefertiri's chamber, and saw that it was already open. She peeked in, seeing Nefertiri hugging her legs, with the Med-jai standing.  
  
"I want to talk to you." She heard Nefertiri say, noticing that Nefertiri was looking lovingly at Shefatu-Ra. She felt a smile run across her face.  
  
'Perhaps I was correct!' she thought happily. 'Perhaps Nefertiri will find love with the coming of this Med-jai!' Anck walked away, leaving them to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your father is a good man," he remarked, trying to make conversation. Half of him enjoyed the way Nefertiri was looking at him, half of him hated it. He felt like if he made any type of mistake, she would hate him for it.  
  
"Yeah. If you like men who have like five-hundred whores in his harem!" She immediately felt remorse, for she hadn't thought of her words carefully. Anck was her best friend! Her *only* friend in the palace! The one who she shared everything with, and she had just insulted her! She knew Anck hated being in her line of "work", but she had no choice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought that you loved your father. I guess I was mistaken."  
  
"No, I love him, but there is another side to him that I hate."  
  
"So, what is there to do around this palace?"  
  
"My favorite place is the garden. Well, one in particular, but that's where my best friend and I go to talk. She's one of the 'concubines'. The garden is the one where the 'concubines' *don't* socialize." She explained.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess anything. To find more about each other. You do know that if we are going to spend every waking moment with each other, it would be easier if we know each other," she stood up to face him, then brought a chair over and motioned him to sit down. She sat on her bed, and they began to share stories of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know! That chapter probably sucked a bunch, and I'm sorry about that! Just review anyway and tell me what you think. 


	3. A Bit of News

Disclaimer: same as before.  
  
Note: I can't think of one right now. Oh yeah…here's one: you guys have really gotta start reviewing! Thank you the two people who have reviewed so far. (yes, there are three reviews, but only 2 ppl.) But, anyway, on with the show! Oh, yeah, ***SARE** (), this is ALMOST to the point where Imhotep/Anck get together. Just wait for a tiny bit, and I promise it'll be soon. Right now, Anck is thinking. So, on with the show!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next few weeks, Nefertiri and Shefatu-Ra's relationship had blossomed into a secret romance, while Anck stayed in her bedroom brooding most of the time. Why couldn't she ever be in love? She knew that answer already, but she couldn't bear to accept it. But why? What had *she* ever done that was so wrong?! Why did the gods either hate her or taunt her?! Then her mind wandered to an even more tantalizing subject: her family. For as long as she could remember, she had always searched for *any* memory of her real family, but never could. (a/n: read 'Return to Egypt', and it'll explain why.)  
  
"Anck-su-Namun?" a small voice emerged from outside her door. It was Nefertiri.  
  
'Oh, so she's *finally* done flirting with her Med-jai!' she thought, annoyed. Why did she get so bothered from this?! She knew why: jealousy. She was jealous for what Nefertiri had that she would never have: love. Just seeing the two together had become an unbearable torture to her. The gods were beginning to anger her, along with the rest of Thebes. If only she could be with the man that she had seen in the temple that day a couple years ago when she went with Nefertiri to deposit her offering. She didn't even know who he was, but she didn't care. She would somehow see him again. Even if she died trying….  
  
"Anck?" Nefertiri called, knocking louder.  
  
"I know!" she announced, wiping tears from her face. She was so wrapped up in thought, she didn't even notice she was crying!  
  
"Can I come in? Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure." Anck didn't get up from her place on her bed, but the door opened anyway and Nefertiri stepped in.  
  
"Nefertiri," she said uneasily.  
  
"Anck, I think I'm in love!" she declared once the door was closed.  
  
"Do you *have* to rub it in my face?!" she begged, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"Anck, tell me. What is the matter? Are you not happy for me?"  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thank you. Now, back to you. Tell me, what wrong? I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything!"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Just tired," she lied. She didn't want to tell her friend how unhappy she was, so she kept her face hidden, along with the tears.  
  
"Well…I have other good news!" she announced excitedly.  
  
"And that is…?" she asked, head still in her hands. For all she knew, it was probably some stupid thing that she had absolutely nothing to do with. She was wrong…very wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A COUPLE WEEKS LATER:  
  
She quickly blocked her teacher's moves easily. Anck-su-Namun was beginning to like this ritualized combat, and after two weeks, taken to it quite naturally. She had found a hidden talent! The only reason why she liked it was because she could escape her problems to concentrate on fighting. She had once again defeated her teacher. This time was a bit different because Seti had attended without anyone's knowledge.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo! Anck-soon-yammin, you seem to have taken to this quite well!" he gloated arrogantly. He was glad that his "concubine" could be a valuable asset to helping his daughter Nefertiri learn to fight. She needed a way to protect herself. He knew she wouldn't want a bodyguard for the rest of her life, therefore, she had to learn to protect herself without someone's help. He also kept it to himself that in six years, when she was good enough at fighting, she would be the Bracelet of Anubis' guardian.  
  
Anck-su-Namun tried to hide the hate in her eyes, but she knew that no matter what, she couldn't succeed, so she kept her head down and her eyes to the floor. "Yes, my lord. I seem to like it."  
  
"Good, good. I hope you don't mind if you give Nefertiri lessons."  
  
"Of course not." She was glad that she would finally have a hobby to share with Nefertiri, besides just talking and hanging out. They had so much in common, that was most likely why they made such good friends, but they didn't have any common hobbies. Well, they did, but it was not really a hobby.  
  
"I'll tell Nefertiri as soon as dinner." He walked out, and Anck grabbed her stuff, walking out of the practice room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck walked into her bedroom and decided to pay Nefertiri a visit. She dropped her things off and walked down the main hall into and to the door. It was open. She peered in and saw Nefertiri and Shefatu-Ra kissing passionately. She immediately felt jealousy well up inside her, but slammed the door. She didn't want anyone to see them, and she didn't want her best friend and her bodyguard punished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She waiting in the garden that night, waiting for her best friend to join her. She *really* needed to talk to her! Suddenly, Nefertiri showed, a very depressed look on her face.  
  
"Did your father tell you?" Anck asked, trying to cheer her up from whatever happened to her.  
  
"Yeah. After he caught me and Shefatu-Ra kissing!" she cried.  
  
"Oh….I'm sorry about that! I closed the door so nobody would find out. But I also need to tell you something."  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM?!" she screamed, anger taking over her face.  
  
"WHAT? NO! I never told him! I needed to tell you something else!"  
  
"Well, I can't believe you, Anck! I thought you were happy for me, but I guess your jealousy took over this time! I thought you were my friend!" She yelled, nearly running out, but was stopped by Anck.  
  
"I never told him! I swear to the gods! But, I still need to tell you something! It's important!"  
  
Nefertiri turned around, anger still dancing in her eyes. "What could you tell me that would make me less angry with you?!"  
  
"Why do you somehow believe that I told you?!" she demanded, becoming just as angry as Nefertiri was.  
  
"My father told me that you came by his room and told him!"  
  
"What?! I never did!"  
  
"Would my father lie to me?!"  
  
"No. Yes!" she corrected herself.  
  
"I don't think he would." She said, walking off.  
  
Anck stood there, wondering what had just happened. Was their friendship over? No, it couldn't be. That was just a fight, wasn't it? She was her only friend in the palace! Everything seemed to be falling apart for Anck, only she didn't want to admit that to anyone else. That's what she was planning on telling Nefertiri, that she wanted to kill herself. She wanted some advice, but all she got was a fight. 'He probably was angry at me from last night!' she thought, cursing the world. Last night, she had given the biggest fight she ever could to Seti, and had been beaten in the process. Now she didn't know WHAT to do. She finally got an idea. She knew what she must do. She would end it once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't worry, people! Anck isn't really going to die! Not until the end….But, I forgot what story it was that Anck and Imhotep met that I had it in, so I had to recreate the scene. Sorry if you've read it. I can't remember if it was "A Love to Be Remembered" or "Return to Egypt", but both don't have them! Argh! But oh well….yes, I remember writing it, so yeah. I remember the main points. 


	4. Romance Blossoms

Disclaimer: same as always.  
  
Note: ***SARE()***, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! You are my #1 reviewer, besides a few others, you're probably the only reader. I thank you. For your wonderful reviews, this is the beginning of the Im/Anck romance.  
  
2nd Note: I know, I am a crappy writer, but bear with me! I'm trying!  
  
3rd note: I know, I'm killing you with notes, but I have another person to recognize. Rogue, thanks for the helpful criticism on the form of dialogue. I'm used to writing modern things, so if you didn't read my reply reviews (yes, I did that), than here is your recognition.  
  
4th Note: Thank you all other reviewers! Remember, reviews are what keeps this fic going! So now that all *that* is over, on with the fic!  
  
5th Note: I finally found the part in my other story, so I kind of changed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ran to her room, choking back tears. She reached under her bed, where her golden dagger lay. She closed the door, realizing that even if someone did walk in, no matter: she would be dead. She grabbed the dagger, gathering courage, raised it high, and broke down crying. She collapsed on her bed, speaking aloud to herself.  
  
"If only there were another way...." She shook her head and stood up, overwhelmed by a fresh batch of tears. She raised the dagger and Imhotep entered. "Who are you?" she demanded venomously.  
  
He was obviously shocked and confused by what he saw here. "This isn't Seti's chambers?" He said to distract her. Was this beautiful concubine about to do what it looked like? "Imhotep."  
  
She stared at him blankly.  
  
"High Priest of Osiris...."  
  
"Oh!" she bowed in respect, the dagger becoming dangerously close to her stomach. "Well, if you would excuse me, I'm kind of busy."  
  
He became very anxious to grab the dagger. "I can see that. That is a nice dagger there.... May I see it?"  
  
"No, you may not!" she snapped. "It matters not. In a moment, it will be buried within my breast and I shall be dead. It will all be over!"  
  
"Come now, Anck-soon-yammin. You don't really want to do this." He lunged at her, quickly grabbing the dagger from her unsuspecting fingers. They were both shocked-he had just touched her! He must have a death wish or something-he had touched her!  
  
Anck-su-Namun regained her senses. "First of all, that's not how you pronounce my name."  
  
"How, then?"  
  
"Anck-su-Namun."  
  
"Then why does-"  
  
"Seti-that bastard-is an idiot! He couldn't pronounce his own name if his life depended on it!"  
  
"Thou shall not speak Pharaoh's name in a snake's manner."  
  
"You and I both have something against each other...."  
  
"Is that blackmail?"  
  
"Me?! Blackmail you?! No…I mean only to make a small deal."  
  
Imhotep chuckled under his breath. "Deal? Go on, Lovely One."  
  
"We forgive and forget and the moment one tells, the other tells too."  
  
"Deal. I would shake your hand, only I can't really touch you."  
  
Before they knew what was going on, her hand was in his. Imhotep noticed and immediately turned away.  
  
"It's okay…he'll never know. Whatever is said here or done here is strictly confidential."  
  
"Anck-soon-yammin?" her servant called. "Who is with you?"  
  
Anck looked around frantically for a place to hide Imhotep. "Down here!" she whispered, shoving him under the bed. She carefully put the dagger back in its place, wiped her tears, and then opened the door. "Auset- Ma'at! It's so great to see you!" she said falsely, hugging her. She was the last person she wanted to see, especially since she was most likely Seti's spy.  
  
"Who is with you?" she pressed, this time annoyed that Anck would not tell her.  
  
"Who is with me? What are you talking about?" she replied innocently.  
  
"I heard a man's voice."  
  
"Oh! That! Outside, a farmer was…singing?"  
  
Auset-Ma'at looked unconvinced. "Princess Anck-soon-yammin, you know if you are having an affair and Pharaoh finds out, he will question and most likely punish me also."  
  
She grabbed her arm and brought her into the chamber, closing and locking the door carefully. "That is why I tell you nothing."  
  
"I know someone's in here! I'm serious! If you are keeping something from me, and Pharaoh finds out, both of you, including *me* will be executed!"  
  
"And that's why you'll not say anything," Imhotep told her, rolling out from under the bed.  
  
Auset-Ma'at gasped. "Imhotep?! The High Priest of Osiris?! Closest friend and advisor to Pharaoh Seti?! How would you be cheating on Pharaoh? How could you be having and af-" she was stopped by Anck placing her hand roughly over her mouth.  
  
"He won't find out, now will he?!" Anck said forcefully, but Auset- Ma'at was distracted by something in her eyes. It was a warning, as if she was telling her "or else".  
  
Auset-Ma'at nodded, backing away. She was now afraid of both of them more than Seti's executioner. Anck rolled her eyes at the sight of her servant backing away.  
  
"Gods, Auset-Ma'at! I won't hurt you unless…" she did not need to finish the sentence for all three to understand.  
  
Auset-Ma'at shook her head fiercely. "I swear it, Princess! I'll tell no one! I swear it upon my ka!" then she ran out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quick note: I know to you Im/Anck haters and even the likers, that they seem a little mean to her. But, remember, in all my fics, they do things for a reason. Remember, the reason they are so violent is for their love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nefertiri made her way through the concubine halls to apologize to her best friend, Shefatu-Ra three steps behind her, as it was the custom in public.  
  
Suddenly, Imhotep appeared outside of Anck's bedchambers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she scowled.  
  
He couldn't hide the fear in his eyes even though he could manage a small, polite smile. "Just speaking with her, Princess."  
  
Nefertiri smirked, thinking sarcastically, 'Mmmhmm. He was only 'speaking to her'?' She dismissed him from her presence and once he was out of sight, Shefatu-Ra pulled her aside and whispered "I do not trust him." Nefertiri left her bodyguard outside Anck's door waiting. He waited until he heard Nefertiri scream, along with Anck. He pushed the door open, unsheathing his scimitar, while the two girls stared blankly at him. That is, until they fell to the ground doubling over with laughter.  
  
"Shefatu-Ra! You should have-hahahahaha!-seen your face!" gasped Nefertiri once she was able to breathe and stand up.  
  
"Why did you scream, my Princess?"  
  
Anck answered for her, as Nefertiri was caught in another fit of laughter. "We saw this little one." Anck pointed to the balcony. Shefatu-Ra leaned walked over and leaned down, peering at a small baby scorpion, who would eventually die because it had lost its stinger.  
  
Shefatu-Ra decided that he would ask for Nefertiri's wishes on the life of this little one. "Princess, do you wish it dead or alive?"  
  
She pondered the thought a moment as if it was the most important decision of her life that would change history. "Let it live."  
  
"Wait!" Anck interrupted. "Should not you take it from its misery?"  
  
"Tell me, young Anck-su-Namun, why would thou take an innocent life?" asked Nefertiri, trying to sound like a goddess.  
  
'Young? *Young*?! I'm a year older than her!' she thought, not daring to let those thoughts pass her mouth. "Of course I would take its life. After all, not only is its stinger is missing; one of its legs are gone as well," she pointed out.  
  
"You are so perceptive, young one. You interest me."  
  
Anck and Shefatu-Ra had to force themselves to stifle their giggles at her 'formality'. "Yes, Princess Nefertiri," Anck answered in mock nobility, "May I enlighten you a bit more?"  
  
"Yes, please do so my dear," she replied in attempt to sound queen- like. "Tell me more."  
  
By then, they had noticed that Shefatu-Ra was gone, and Anck felt her throat constrict as she thought of the reaction her best friend would have on her confession. Nefertiri noticed this tenseness and asked, "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yes, yes, Nefertiri. You should sit down for what I will tell you."  
  
Nefertiri became very nervous and sat down, worry creasing her face.  
  
"What I am about to tell you, you need to promise me first not to tell a soul. Especially your father."  
  
Nefertiri nodded, eager for the story.  
  
"Well you know how you and Shefatu-Ra have a blooming romance?"  
  
"Yeah," she said slowly, almost afraid of what would happen.  
  
Anck confessed everything that had happened, and Nefertiri felt an uncontrollable rage building up in her stomach. 'How dare she cheat on my father?! He cares for her!' She found herself glaring and ran out, angry at her best friend, angry at Imhotep, and most of all, angry at herself. 


	5. Could have been killed

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Note: Thank you MacNZ () for your reviews. I promise they won't die for a while. If at all. I think I'll make Imhotep succeed eventually in raising her soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nefertiri shut herself in her room and sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't realize that Shefatu-Ra was standing behind her, thinking about how he could comfort her and what Anck could have said to make her so upset.  
  
"Princess," he began, but was cut off immediately.  
  
"That bitch!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She is having an affair with that low-life Imhotep!" she sobbed, anger overtaking her emotions.  
  
"I knew I couldn't trust him! Nefertiri, are you still friends with Princess Anck-su-Namun?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she nodded. All she wanted to Shefatu-Ra to do was take her in his warm embrace and never let go, for, in her eyes, the world was evil and out to get her.  
  
He hugged her tightly without delay. She felt delight warm her heart and she knew that as long as she was in his arms, she would be safe.  
  
"Shefatu-Ra," she breathed happily, relishing every moment.  
  
"Yes, my princess?"  
  
"Promise you will never leave me," she commanded softly, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I promise, my Nefertiri."  
  
HIS Nefertiri! She could not believe he had used those words! He had a way of enchanting her, like no other man ever could. She could never imagine falling in love with a Med-jai, but she felt herself falling quickly the moment she saw him. It was like they were meant for each other.  
  
"Shefatu-Ra?"  
  
"Yes, my princess?"  
  
"I need to tell my father."  
  
"I should advise you strongly against that, Princess."  
  
"Remember? It's more comfortable that you call me Nefertiri. At least when we're alone."  
  
"Yes, Nefertiri."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck sat in her room, stunned. Usually, she could tell Nefertiri everything, but for some reason, this in particular had bothered Nefertiri more than everything else. Was it Imhotep? Was it that she was unfaithful to Nefertiri's father? Whatever it was, she had to tell Nefertiri not to tell anyone else. It would be deadly for everyone if she did. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she felt that their friendship was over. 'Why do bad things always happen to *me*?!' Anck thought, falling asleep. She awoke again from a knock at her door. She stood to open it and immediately wished to slam it.  
  
"Pharaoh requests your presence in his chamber tonight, Anck-soon- yammin."  
  
"Can't you tell him I need to rest?"  
  
"He seems very impatient and very angry, so no, I do not wish to receive his punishment for refusing."  
  
"You won't. I will." She replied, almost angry. She wished to shove this Med-jai away and slam the door, climb down the palace, and run as far as her legs could carry her. 'Oh, Gods! He's found out!' her mind cried.  
  
"I will try, Anck-soon-yammin, but if he punishes me, I will come to you." Then he turned, walking out.  
  
Anck-su-Namun shut the door, letting those words sink it. They sounded almost like he was threatening her. She had to get out. She had to visit Imhotep. She climbed down the balcony, and losing her balance, fell into someone's arms. Imhotep was holding her. She looked at him and then passed out.  
  
Imhotep took her to the temple in his chambers and waited for her to wake up. Before she woke, one of his main priests spoke. "The Messenger wishes to see you."  
  
"Could you tell him to just leave the message?"  
  
He heard speaking between the two and then the priest responded, "Seti wishes to speak with you."  
  
A pang of fear poked at his stomach as he rose and made his way to the palace. Lucky to his years of training as a priest, he was able to keep an immobile face when he arrived in Seti's "office". Seti asked about Anck- su-Namun and if Imhotep could speak to her and see what is wrong with her. Imhotep agreed and headed back toward his temple, smiling smugly. He didn't see Nefertiri and Shefatu-Ra hiding in the shadows watching his every move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look! He's coming!" Shefatu-Ra whispered urgently as he and Nefertiri retreated into the shadows. They saw Imhotep smiling as he headed back into the temple happily, almost bouncing in step. He disappeared into the temple and Nefertiri and Shefatu-Ra headed back up into the palace into Nefertiri's bedroom.  
  
"I really don't trust him anymore," Shefatu-Ra complained, kissing her.  
  
"Me neither. What are we going to do?" she asked once the kiss was broken.  
  
"Think of a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck stirred and Imhotep rose from his seat in anticipation.  
  
"What happened?" she mumbled.  
  
"Well, usually when a person leaps out of a balcony that's about 200 feet up in the air, they tend to pass out if they merely escape death."  
  
"Well, Priest, I was coming to see you!"  
  
"Next time, don't leap out. You were nearly killed. It was lucky that I was there at the same time and you just happened to fall into my arms."  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, falling back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry that the chapter was so short! I'll make it up to you next time by adding a long chapter, but I currently have really bad writers block in all of the fanfics I'm writing! Review and get more story!!! 


	6. Could it Be True?

Disclaimer: I own the ones you don't know from TM or TMR, but I don't own the ones you know from TM or TMR. There is nothing worth suing me over.  
  
Note: You know that saying that says that love makes people do crazy and foolish things? Imhotep and Anck are the perfect epitome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck woke up again that morning. There was a knock at Imhotep's chamber door, but Imhotep was there to get it. He opened the door slightly and gasped when he saw the girl who was standing there.  
  
"I know she's in there," she began cruelly. "I know everything."  
  
"Nefertiri, I have no idea what you're talking about," Imhotep replied innocently.  
  
"Oh, I think you do. I know all about you and Anck-su-Namun and how she's in there right this moment. I have a good mind to tell my father, especially after-"  
  
"Princess, you do that, and even your Med-jai won't be able to protect you or your father."  
  
"Well, tell your little whore that our friendship is over and that you are both wrong. And also tell her that she is guilty of murder!"  
  
That was when Anck-su-Namun made herself known, although she was already known. "What do you mean I'm a murderer?!"  
  
"You know well what I am talking about! The Med-jai you sent away!"  
  
Anck gasped. She didn't actually think that Seti could be that cruel and execute someone who was completely innocent in the whole thing. "Your father couldn't have!"  
  
"Well he did! Did you not think that you were affecting more people than him? Well, he was Shefatu-Ra's best friend, and now he wants revenge on you and Imhotep more than anything! And I'm more than willing for him to get that revenge, so you'd better watch your back!"  
  
"I had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Don't play innocent, Anck! You know well what you did! Should I tell father, or should I get my revenge first?" with that said, she left.  
  
"What do you think she will do?" Imhotep finally asked calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm at a time like this, Imhotep! We're going to likely die!" she yelled, slamming the door.  
  
"No we won't."  
  
"We won't? We won't?! How do you expect me to believe that?!"  
  
"He will not believe her."  
  
"Oh! He won't believe his own daughter and one of his Med-jai?! Oh, he won't! How can you possibly force yourself to believe that?!"  
  
"Okay, listen to me. You are the most beautiful thing in all of Egypt. I am the second-most powerful man in Egypt. Nefertiri is just a princess of fourteen years old and her Med-jai lover is only a Med-jai. He's only a warrior. Think about it. He knows that Nefertiri and I have never gotten along and that Shefatu-Ra and I don't get along, and he knows that you and Nefertiri are having a lot of fights, so who will he believe?"  
  
"I think I understand…."  
  
"So, I think we're in charge."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nefertiri approached her father's chambers, determination in each of her strides. He was sitting in a large chair laughing maniacally between bites.  
  
"Father, I need to talk to you."  
  
He motioned her to sit and eat with her, putting a lotus in her hair. "What's on your mind this day?"  
  
"Well…as you most likely have suspected, not everyone in your palace is as faithful to you as you may think."  
  
He dropped the grapes. "What are you hinting at, daughter?"  
  
"Well, I have reason enough to believe that Anck-su-Namun has been having an affair."  
  
"Nefertiri!!" he scolded, "How could you say those things about your very best friend and your future step-mother?!"  
  
Nefertiri was caught by surprise. "F-f-future s-st-step-mother?!"  
  
"Well, I was planning to announce it in a couple of years, but instead I have planned that the fight is going to be next flood season!"  
  
Nefertiri stood up, tipping the chair over with the force. "WHAT!! FATHER! SHE'S A WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ANY OF US!"  
  
"Nefertiri!" he bellowed, "Watch your language around the palace! I will have no tolerating for that classification of my beautiful women!"  
  
"Father! I have enough evidence! Why do you not listen to me?!"  
  
"Nefertiri, your words are gibberish! Nothing! How do I know that you and Anck-soon-yammin didn't just have a fight, so you want to get revenge in a sick little game that could cost her life?!"  
  
Nefertiri's eyes swelled up with angry tears and she yanked her lotus out of her hair and threw it on the floor. "You marry this woman! Go ahead! Be blind! The only thing she will cause anyone is pain and death! Go ahead! Don't listen to me! But don't come crying to me when you find out the truth and are killed!" she stormed angrily out of his room. 'Oh, so he doesn't believe me! Well, he should! He'll be sorry and I won't care!' Then she spotted Shefatu-Ra making his way toward her. He caught up with her and they walked to her bedchambers hand in hand. Once they reached their destination, Nefertiri locked the door.  
  
"I thought I gave you the day off today."  
  
He kissed her. "Well, I just couldn't be away from you!"  
  
She blushed. "I told my father," she said, suddenly becoming serious. Shefatu-Ra's face drained of color. 'Ah,' Nefertiri thought, 'I love you more than my life itself. If anything happened to you, I would die.' She wanted to say that out loud, but she was too afraid at a time like this. She decided to wait until a better time. She always went to him for advice. He was more than just a bodyguard, more than just a lover, more than just a friend. He was also her mentor. He was her love. The one she would die for. The one she wanted to marry. She was shaken out of her thoughts of him when he touched her shoulder.  
  
"Nefertiri?" she looked at his face. It was a face of love and concern, and she was happy he was there. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. What were you saying?"  
  
"Well, how did he take it?"  
  
"Not very well. He didn't believe me. He told me not to talk that way about my-my…my-f-f-future st-st-step mother. For the love of Egypt! With her, I can't say it! She's my age! Just a year older! My life is cursed and damned by the gods!"  
  
"No, it's not, my dearest Nefertiri. Anyone would give life itself to be you," he comforted. She succumbed to his voice, the tears finally let themselves out, and she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"No, Shefatu-Ra! My life is cursed! My father doesn't even love me! He pretends! Merely pretends! Then you're the only one who really cares, if that's true."  
  
He brought her chin up to see her tear-stained face and looked into her big, brown eyes. "Of course I care about you. I care about you more than my life."  
  
"I know, I know." She snuggled her face back into his chest. "I know. But just think about it. My life will be a living hell with Anck-su-Namun being my stepmother! It will! She will be queen! That's what I want to be! I want you to be king and me be queen and we rule Egypt together!"  
  
"Is that really what you want?"  
  
"More than anything. I love you."  
  
They just stayed whispering vows of love to each other, so we move onto Anck and Imhotep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Despite all that, Imhotep told her, she was still terrified of the possibility that he was wrong. Her body convulsed with fear, and Imhotep did all he could to comfort her, but to no avail. They sat there the rest of the day until a messenger came, announcing an assembly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I would like to announce this early!" Seti declared. "Anck-soon- yammin is to soon be my wife! Anck-soon-yammin, would you care to say anything?"  
  
Anck stood still, paralyzed that he was so ignorant. So did Nefertiri.  
  
"Father!" whispered. He shook her off.  
  
Anck exchanged hurt glances with Imhotep, wishing to run and kill Seti. Finally, she got the courage to walk up and kiss Seti. She looked into Nefertiri's eyes with a 'I'm sorry' expression.  
  
"Father!" Nefertiri pleaded.  
  
"What do you say now?" Seti asked, not taking his eyes off Anck's body.  
  
"If you didn't see the way they looked at each other a moment ago, you are really blind!"  
  
Anck heard her say this, and looked at Nefertiri, fear in her eyes. Nefertiri had an 'I'm not sorry' look in her eyes and a smug smile on her face. Anck seemed to read her mind. 'I told you I would tell him.'  
  
Lucky for them, Seti didn't listen and the rest of the evening went on with much longing: Anck and Imhotep for each other, and Nefertiri and Shefatu-Ra for each other.  
  
When the night was over, everybody collapsed into their beds and dreamed of each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry that was so short, but I'm getting a lot of writer's block. I need suggestions and reviews. I might add more to my other story 'Return to Egypt' today because I only have writer's block on this, but next weekend I'll most likely be over it. Thanks. 


	7. Friends Again?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't sue.  
  
Note: Sorry I made Nefertiri a real meanie in that last chapter. (For use of a better word.) I just wanted to make a reason for their friendship to start to not be really friends anymore. But, don't worry. They'll make up in this chapter, but you still need to read it to understand. Please Review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nefertiri awoke, disbelieving that she had acted like that just last night to her father and her best friend. She looked to the right and saw a very angry Seti. "Father? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You are a spoiled little brat, Nefertiri."  
  
'Oh, that hurt! And you are a big superficial pharaoh who is not close to being a god!' she wanted to shout. Instead, she did what a princess was expected to do: stay silent.  
  
"And what you've been saying has been on my mind."  
  
She stared blankly.  
  
"And I am going to confront Anck-soon-yammin about this."  
  
"Father, don't. I was angry at Anck for-for-I don't know. She just got on my nerves that day at practice," she lied. "So, don't say anything to her."  
  
He wasn't really going to confront his future wife, but the look in her eyes these past few days was hostile. He had some suspicions which was why he came to speak with Nefertiri. "Daughter, I am a grown pharaoh. I can well take care of myself and anything I can't do, the Med-jai will." With that, he left, leaving Nefertiri to her thoughts. She decided that she would go to warn Anck and Imhotep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nefertiri strode towards Anck's bedchambers, determined to apologize. She knew that she was most likely the last person Anck wished to see now, but she knew that they would be dead otherwise. However, when she got there, her father was already with Anck beating her.  
  
"Anck-soon-yammin! Come this instant!" Seti bellowed while poor Nefertiri stood outside Anck's chambers, unsure of whether she should intervene or not.  
  
"No! It's my body, you bastard!"  
  
Nefertiri peered in to make sure he was not trying to kill her, then she told herself, she would leave.  
  
Just then, an angry Anck-su-Namun burst through the half-open door, cursing incoherently. Because of the door's force, Nefertiri was lying on the floor, near fainting. When focus returned to her, she saw her father grab Anck-su-Namun by the wrist and throw her to the floor, smearing the "precious" paint.  
  
"I know you are having an affair with another man! If you tell me who it is right now, I will spare your life!"  
  
Nefertiri stood to run when Imhotep walked into Seti's chamber, and seeing that it was a bad time, mumbled, "Oh, I'm so sorry to disturb you," and silently walked out while Anck-su-Namun muttered words of hate towards Seti.  
  
"Are you going to confess, Anck-soon-yammin?" Seti's cold voice echoed through the door.  
  
"Never, imbecile! Barbarian! Son of Set!" Anck-su-Namun spat, her eyes full of pure hatred for her captor.  
  
Nefertiri gasped as her father's fist landed on Anck-su-Namun's face.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled, pushing Seti off her with an icy touch. "By the way, oh 'Great One', you are not a god, so I would watch my back if I were you; you are just a mortal like the rest of us," Anck-su-Namun growled, walking out the door. She found Nefertiri listening and glared.  
  
"Princess, I don't think you should tell anyone about that."  
  
"About what?" Nefertiri replied innocently, pretending not to have heard anything.  
  
"Good," she smiled, "If you do, you'll be first." Anck-su-Namun smiled again rudely and walked in the direction of the temple.  
  
Nefertiri knew where she was headed, but she didn't have the desire to follow her this time. She just wanted to be in the lotus garden and away from what had just happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Imhotep!" Anck shouted, running into his quarters. She stopped outside, out of breath when she heard Seti's voice.  
  
"You know, Imhotep, if I trust you more than anyone else in the palace," he warned. Imhotep, however, was able to keep a serious face without showing any emotion whatsoever.  
  
"You know I would not commit any treason in my life," he lied. He knew that just by loving Anck-su-Namun that he was committing treason. He also knew that she was committing treason two fold as much by speaking ill of and towards the Pharaoh.  
  
Anck heard Seti beginning to leave, and she ducked behind one of curtains. He walked right past her, not even stopping to look at his surroundings. Once he was gone, she strolled into Imhotep.  
  
"That was a close one," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You are right, my dearest concubine."  
  
She grimaced. "Please do not call me that. You know I hate being a palace whore."  
  
"You are right. Gladly I can keep a straight face."  
  
"Imhotep?" one of the priests spoke.  
  
Imhotep turned to face him, irritated. "Yes?"  
  
"Well…Nefertiri is coming this way."  
  
"Would she wish to annoy us any more?"  
  
"We do not know that yet."  
  
"Let her enter," he ordered, dismissing the priest with a wave.  
  
"What does she want?" Anck whined as Nefertiri entered. She turned to face her. "What do you want? Do you want to tell your father again? He already beat me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what? About telling me that we were no longer friends? About informing your father about me and therefore having me beaten? Well, just remember, Nefertiri-"  
  
"Look! If you do not want my apology, do not take it!" Nefertiri exclaimed, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait, Nefertiri! I'm not done!" Nefertiri turned to listen more. "Remember, Nefertiri. It is not proper for a princess and a Med-jai to be in a romantic relationship, so let's just forget about everything."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, we both are in the same situation, and I think we should just drop everything, because we're the ones who understand each other the most. Let's just be friends again. If you do not want to, that is just fine with me and we can go back to hating each other."  
  
"You know, Anck, I tried to stop him from confronting you."  
  
"You did?" she asked, disbelieving. "Why would you? You wanted us caught."  
  
"I told him that I was just mad at you for beating me so much in practice."  
  
"Well, of course, Nefertiri! Who wouldn't be jealous! I am, after all, the best."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Imhotep cut in. "Well, I am glad that you two are friends again, but would you both leave me so that we are not executed?"  
  
"Goodbye," they both said, walking towards the lotus garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry. I know that one was short and kinda stupid, but just keep reading. I think it'll get better with time. That was obviously not one of the best chapters, but I have been struggling with writers block and needed to add more so that I don't disappear forever. Review and give suggestions if you want. But reviewing is mandatory! 


	8. Neferankh is SO Annoying!!

Disclaimer: Yada yada. No sue.  
  
Note: I haven't gotten many more reviews, but I'll add more story anyway. Same with 'Return to Egypt'. Oh well. Review.  
  
Also, Kat G., this is where your suggestion is to come into view. It's not the whole suggestion, but most of it. BTW: thanks for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you and Imhotep were friends before?" Anck asked, plucking a lotus from the stream.  
  
"Yes, however, that was when we were young. When I was ten years old, and he was your age." (a/n: I'm making Imhotep 19 or 20 in this. Don't kill me.)  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. One day we were friends, the next, not anymore!"  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
"Well, my father didn't want me to spend much time with a man who constantly thinks of death and spends so much time with the dead. He thought it would depress me."  
  
"But, he's not like that. That's not all he thinks about. He's kind and sweet and-"  
  
"Anck-soon-yammin?" a 'goon' asked.  
  
She looked him in the eye. "What do you want?"  
  
"Seti requests you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shook his head. "He wishes to speak about something."  
  
"Tell him I wish to speak with his daughter. Tell him that I care not about his requests." Anck answered, her eyes flashing with excitement. She had waited all her life to tell a Med-jai to deliver a message like that to Seti.  
  
"Anck-soon-yammin, do you understand the weight of saying that much to His Majesty?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And if you do not tell him that, would you like me to inform him of your incompetence?" she smiled, feeling that she would win this time. Anything would work as long as she stayed away from Seti.  
  
"Princess Anck-soon-yammin, I have been ordered to bring you to Seti. Now, you will come with me."  
  
"And what if she does not wish to come with you to my father, Akhen- Ra?" Nefertiri challenged happily. She knew that she would later be punished for insolence, but right now, all she could think about was the rush of excitement she was feeling.  
  
"Princess, I am instructed to bring Anck-soon-yammin to your father. If she does not come willingly, she will come forcefully."  
  
"And I will come too!"  
  
"Princess, you are as stubborn as a mule."  
  
"Akhen-Ra, it is not wise to anger me or speak to me in such a manner," she warned.  
  
"Anybody remember me?!" Anck burst. She was frustrated at seeing her best friend fight with this Med-jai instead of her. She wanted a chance too!  
  
"Sorry," they both murmured.  
  
"It's fine." She turned to the Med-jai, "What is the nature of my visit this day?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. That is why I wish you to speak with him yourself."  
  
"If Nefertiri may come with me, I will go. Just leave me a moment."  
  
The Med-jai bowed in submission and left to stand near the front of the palace. After he left, Anck turned to Nefertiri.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" she asked, panicking. "Maybe he knows!"  
  
"Calm down, Anck. This would, however, be a terrible time to begin believing me!"  
  
"What are we going to do?!"  
  
"I will be in there with you, so don't worry. If he does try to kill you, I'll most likely be able to talk him out of it."  
  
"But…."  
  
"Anck, my father wishes me to marry Ramses."  
  
"YOUR BROTHER!"  
  
"Yes." (A/N: that wasn't very uncommon that they married their bro. Back then. Especially the queens/princesses.)  
  
"We have to run away, Nef. You love Shefatu-Ra and I love Imhotep, so we need to run away!"  
  
"I know, but how?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know."  
  
Suddenly, another painted concubine walked over to them. "Seems that Anck-soon-yammin has a little friend!" she said, pointing to Nefertiri.  
  
"Just because you're seventeen, whore, does not mean that you are better than me!" Nefertiri shouted, standing, doing her best to look intimidating. However, it didn't work on her.  
  
"Listen, spoiled brat! I know everything! So don't think for one minute that just because you are princess your father will not soon find out about you and your Med-jai!"  
  
Anck stood up and pushed her away. "Neferankh, just because Seti doesn't call you every day doesn't mean that you're any less of a whore than everyone else!"  
  
She scowled. "I also know about you and Imhotep!"  
  
"Oh, good for you! I see you spy on people to get your laughs! I guess one would have to be pretty bored to do something like that!"  
  
"Listen, whore! I don't know who you think you are! You're only fifteen! I'm older than you! I've had more experience with Seti and I have him wrapped around my finger!"  
  
"Oh, whore-out-of-a-job! I'm so sorry that Seti never comes to see you! I guess you don't have him in your spell very much any more!"  
  
She walked off in a huff to the temple of Osiris, seeking out Imhotep. "She'll see who loves her!" she mumbled angrily. She saw Imhotep reading from a book aloud over a pool and decided to get his attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPLASH! She stood, dripping with water as Imhotep just watched. "Aren't you going to help me out, priest?" she asked, becoming very frustrated.  
  
"I am sorry. You are a concubine, and I may not touch you. You should not be here," he replied, reading the book once again.  
  
"It's okay," she cooed, "I will not tell."  
  
"LEAVE!!" he shouted angrily, pointing towards the door.  
  
She left the pool, still soaking wet. "I guess it's true that your heart is with Anck-soon-yammin."  
  
He walked over to her menacingly. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
  
"I said that it's true about you and Anck-soon-yammin."  
  
"No, I have nothing to do with her!"  
  
"Oh, you don't? well, I guess one would think you did especially since the way you look at each other and how much time she spends with you."  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, WENCH! BEFORE I TELL SETI!" he bellowed, face red with anger.  
  
She became afraid and ran back to the gardens to annoy Anck some more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder if that bitch will come back and pick on us some more." Nefertiri wondered aloud. "She should know that I am the princess and I can order her death if I wish to."  
  
"Why don't you?" Anck asked, shaking with anger.  
  
"She amuses me. I wish to see where this goes."  
  
"Oh. So, what's the plan with running away?" Anck asked.  
  
"Well, let's think."  
  
"Alright…."  
  
They sat, pondering the palace's walls and security. They worked an idea into place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review to find out what the plan is!! The next few chapters will be about the plan that they come up with and such. Also, in case I didn't give you credit for the suggestion, Kat G., thank you. I put your idea with my imagination, and see what happens. Review. 


	9. Princess Nefertiri in Jail?? Innocent or...

Disclaimer: What else is new? No own, no money, no sue.  
  
Note: Kat G., this is your big moment. This is where Nefertiri and Anck-su- Namun aren't friends again, I'm sorry to say. But it's your idea that Anck and Imhotep turn in Nefertiri and Shefatu-Ra, so if anyone wants to kill me, kill her! LOL… j/k… but thanks for the idea, and I'm sorry. I hope everyone got the message before about my grounding. PS- Thank some people (especially MacNZ) for their continuous reviews, and sorry for the long time since an update.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Anck had told Imhotep of their plans, and Nefertiri had told Shefatu-Ra of the plans, also, they set it into action. They picked a time when Seti would be gone on a trip in Palestine and Ramses would go with him to try and work something out or conquer. Sometimes, Nefertiri felt like that's all her father cared about: conquering and Ramses. She was always blown off, which was good right now. Suddenly, two arms grabbed her around the waist. She turned slowly with a bright smile on her face, knowing who it was, without even asking.  
  
"Hello, my princess," he spoke gently before kissing her gently.  
  
She smiled, the warmth of his lips on hers and giggled slightly at the silkiness of them on hers. When the kiss ended, she was dumbstruck.  
  
"I have that much of an effect on my Princess Nefertiri…" he whispered conceitedly. "Well, let's see what other effects I have on her…" he pushed her against the wall and smothered her with kisses.  
  
"Stop…not now." she said, wishing that he would just keep kissing her 'til the world came to an end, but she knew they had to stop now.  
  
"I do not please you, my Princess Nefertiri?" he asked guiltily.  
  
"It's not that. It's just…we have to get ready."  
  
"Get ready for what?" he asked, drawing back.  
  
"Leaving. Running away, actually."  
  
"Oh, yes. That's right. When?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Already?!"  
  
"Yes. Anck-su-Namun is already ready as well as Imhotep. You," she said, poking him in the chest, "are the only one we're waiting for."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"You are?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"As long as I have you, I am ready for anything."  
  
"Oh, stop romanticizing your princess…" she said playfully. "We have no time for that."  
  
"Oh no?"  
  
"No, Shefatu-Ra. It is now time to leave."  
  
"Now? I didn't think we would leave until nightfall."  
  
"We must leave now."  
  
"That's not very smart!" he protested, becoming irritated. "Just waltz out there expecting the other Med-jai to just let us pass?! Especially with Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep, there is bound to be bloodshed and objections!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me!"  
  
"Don't be such a fool, Princess! We can't do this in the middle of the day! How many times must I tell you?!" he cried, waving his arms violently at the sun through her balcony window.  
  
"Oh, and you're being the sensible one?! Look at you! You're trying to make love to me the day that we leave! If you want to arouse suspicion, make love to the princess on the day we leave! If you want to die, that is!" she yelled, pushing past him. They didn't know, however, that they had an audience consisting of Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep, who were apparently very amused.  
  
"I don't want to die, Nefertiri! But that's what will happen if we go out in broad daylight and say 'oh, this is Princess Nefertiri and the pharaoh's main whore and his high priest; we're just going for a little stroll'!"  
  
"Shut up! You don't understand that part! I will not be going as Princess, you brute! I will be going as a common peasant! And do you REALLY think Anck-su-Namun is going as a palace whore? No! Seriously, Shefatu-Ra, you can be really stupid sometimes!"  
  
"Me?! Why didn't you tell me that part of it, Princess?!"  
  
"Well, Med-jai, I thought you were smart enough to figure it out! Obviously, you're not; my mistake!"  
  
He pushed her against the wall harshly. "You know, Nefertiri, it is not wise to call a Med-jai stupid. You're lucky that I love you with all of my heart and soul." He let go of her with a jerk and instead of cowering, she decided to fight back and provoke him. He was so adorable when he is angry.  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my gold!" she teased with a hard-to-hide smile.  
  
"Now see here, Nefertiri! Don't take that tone with me! I may be your lover, but I am also your bodyguard, and one day I might not want to keep someone from killing you!"  
  
She smirked. "I'm sure, Shefatu-Ra…I'm sure you wouldn't! I thought just a moment ago you were professing your true love to me and pouring your heart out."  
  
"Nefertiri, a moment goes by faster than a heartbeat, alright? Nothing is set in stone!" he said, quite amused to see where this would go. They both knew that he loved her deeply, but they liked to play these little games for their own sick pleasure and to make up with kisses afterwards.  
  
"Oh…I'm so scared!" she said with a playful smile. "What will you do to me? Hurt me?"  
  
"Don't you wish… Instead I will torture you!" he said, throwing her to the bed.  
  
"How so?" she smirked again with a giggle.  
  
"I will show you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LATER ON AT NIGHTFALL:  
  
Nefertiri and Shefatu-Ra walked hand-in-hand to meet Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep. When they arrived, Anck gave them a knowing smile along with a scandalous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"You know?" Nefertiri asked, thinking of how foolish they were. She had thought nobody else was there.  
  
Anck nodded knowingly. "It was a nice show to watch. Very…entertaining…"  
  
Nefertiri buried her head in her hands as she blushed furiously.  
  
"It's okay, Nefertiri. Nobody else saw."  
  
"Are you ready?" Shefatu-Ra asked, trying to get out of this awkward situation.  
  
"Yes." Everyone said at the same time, all in peasant clothing.  
  
"Remember, don't speak." Shefatu-Ra reminded them, especially Nefertiri.  
  
"We know." They all answered impatiently.  
  
They strutted down the palace corridors and to the entry/exit way. They were stopped by a Med-jai.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"It's only me; Shefatu-Ra."  
  
"Who are they?" he asked, indicating the others.  
  
"Oh…these are-are Apus-Ankh, the peasant of a thousand and one names…I took him from the dungeon, and this is…" he pointed at Nefertiri, "Nefer-Isis-Hathor, and this is…" he pointed to Anck, "Ankh-ana-Nepthys." He swallowed hard as the other Med-jai looked them over carefully.  
  
"Proceed," he waved them on. Just as they walked out the doors, he stopped them. "Wait. Thief, the one who is called Nefer-Isis-Hathor, you seem to be wearing Princess Nefertiri's golden sandals. Are you a thief? You know what we do to thieves, now, don't you?"  
  
She looked nervously up to Shefatu-Ra, pleading with her hazel eyes.  
  
"Nefer-Isis-Hathor has bartered with the Princess, winning those sandals in a fair trade."  
  
"That better be true…" the other said menacingly, looking into Nefertiri's eyes.  
  
"It-it is…" she replied, disguising her voice.  
  
"Peasant, leave this palace before I have you executed," he spat into her face.  
  
She looked up defiantly. "You can't have me executed, because only Fath- Seti can do that!" she yelled.  
  
"Excuse her, please. She's a bit crazy," Shefatu-Ra said, pulling her away.  
  
The other Med-jai didn't buy it though, because he ripped off the veils from Anck and began to advance on Nefertiri when Anck screamed, "No! Nefertiri! Run! Get out of here!" Then, Anck and Imhotep ran into the distance to an unknown place.  
  
Nefertiri ran, not getting far enough. Immediately her arm was grabbed by this anonymous Med-jai and pulled violently back into the palace.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed, wiggling around in his steel arms.  
  
"But, Princess," he snarled, "I must put you in the dungeon. Maybe that will keep you out of trouble." (a/n: No, this Med-jai isn't Ardeth. This one's too mean to be the Med-jai we all know and love.)  
  
"You can't, Med-jai! I will order your death as soon as my father gets home!"  
  
"Oh, but that is if you are not already dead! We already have your lover, Shefatu-Ra. Seems he's been a really busy bodyguard to you! He'll probably get his head cut off or the Homdai or something terrible like that."  
  
"NO!" she screamed, tempted to kill this "Med-jai" many times in different torturous ways.  
  
"Oh, yes. Am I hurting you, Princess?" he asked coldly as he tightened the grip on her arms, holding them so tightly that it cut off her constriction.  
  
"Let go of me, Med-jai!" she growled.  
  
"No, I cannot do that, Princess. I would surely be exiled."  
  
"Do you think you would not be executed for my death or imprisonment?!" she spat at him venomously.  
  
"Oh, do you really think I will tell Pharaoh where you really are?" he laughed in her face. "No, I will tell him that you escaped somehow during the night with your Med-jai loved, Shefatu-Ra. Do you really think he'll even miss you?"  
  
"You will die for this!" she screamed, clawing into his wrists.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!" he screamed, gripping his wrists as she took off running.  
  
She ran into another Med-jai who seemed just as menacing. "Where is Shefatu-Ra?" she demanded impatiently.  
  
"He is to be executed."  
  
"Who do you people think you are? You do not operate without the pharaoh Seti or his daughter's orders! I did not order this! Did he? No, because he's not here! For your people's sake, he'd better be unharmed!"  
  
He stepped back as she ran in, anger coursing through her body in an uncontrollable rage. 'If he's dead, I will kill every Med-jai myself!' she swore to herself.  
  
"Nefertiri!" she heard his surprise and relieved voice calling her from a table where he was laying and a guard was raising a sharp scimitar.  
  
"Stop in the name of Princess Nefertiri!" she commanded the guard. To her surprise, he stopped.  
  
She ran to him, embracing him and untying his hands. "Nefertiri, I thought I would never see you again!" he cried, wrapping his arms around her in a grateful embrace.  
  
"First, I must do something." She said, standing up. She advanced on the daggers in the corner and advanced to the guard who was about to kill her lover. She swiped it across his chest with surprising speed that he didn't even have time to scream before he fell to the marble ground, dead.  
  
"Nefertiri, I love you. I was and still am willing to die for you!" he said, standing up. She dropped the knife as his lips made contact with hers.  
  
"I love you too. I killed him for you. Now, if another guard comes in here, I will kill him too. Unless he is your friend."  
  
"No, my friend was killed."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"He was accused of staring at you with lust in his eyes."  
  
She giggled slightly, glad she found this situation slightly humorous.  
  
"You find this funny?"  
  
"Of course not! I was just laughing at the irony of everything!"  
  
"Yes, the irony is quite amusing, now isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"We must leave."  
  
"We must, I know. But how? By now there is probably no way out."  
  
"I know one way."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Your balcony."  
  
"Are you proposing we jump out of my balcony and fall to our deaths? Are you mad?!"  
  
He didn't reply, but instead, brought her face up to his in a passionate kiss. "Nefertiri, I will catch you. If you die, so will I in the same fashion. I love you more than my life, Nefertiri; you are my life."  
  
"I will not be married to Ramses. That is, if I die."  
  
"Death is not the only way out, my love. Running away is what I intend to do."  
  
"Oh, and how is that? If we stay in Egypt, we will be found and killed."  
  
"That's the ingenious part of it, Nefertiri. We will not be in Egypt."  
  
"What are you proposing?"  
  
"Arabia. Persia. Somewhere as long as it's not Egypt."  
  
"Mmhm. Right my love. And how will we get there without being noticed?"  
  
"Our disguises."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I'll stop there for now… I want reviews. No reviews, no more! I can't update until next weekend or this weekend, depending on how many reviews I get. You know, school and all. 


	10. Confessions

Disclaimer: Must I say this??  
  
Note: This one is probably going to be mostly Anck/Imhotep chapter, okay? There might be more on Nefertiri/Shefatu-Ra just for the chapter to be longer, okay? Thanks for the reviews, and Kat G., you know this is a branch off your suggestion, but soon it's not gonna be your suggestion anymore. Sorry about that, but I'm running out of imagination for your suggestion, but your suggestion is still in play, but it's my version of it all. Review.  
  
2nd Note: So sorry for everything! It's been a long time, I know, but oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck and Imhotep ran through the abandoned streets of Thebes in search of anywhere to hide. They stopped outside of a hole in the walls and ran in, panting.  
  
"What…are…we…going…to…do?" Anck asked, catching her breath.  
  
"Think…of…something…"  
  
"I…can't…"  
  
"Think!…"  
  
"Why…don't…you?"  
  
"I'm…too…tired.... Besides…you're…the thinker…around…here!" He finally regained his breath and so did she.  
  
"They're going to come looking for us," Anck commented, afraid and happy at the same time.  
  
"If they do, we will kill them."  
  
"Right, Imhotep. They outnumber us by far."  
  
"If they come for us individually, we have the advantages. Especially since you fight so well."  
  
Suddenly, a figure popped into the opening and grabbed Anck-su-Namun from behind while Imhotep was facing the other way, looking for a back way out. He was engulfed in shadow, so nobody could see him unless they were really looking.  
  
"Imhotep!" she managed, her voice muffled.  
  
He turned around and ran after her, but to no avail. She was already back at the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Put me down you goon!" Anck shouted as he dragged her through the palace halls.  
  
"Silence, Whore! You will die for your insolence and for daring to run away!" he shouted, handling her more roughly.  
  
Nefertiri heard her 'friend's' voice outside her chambers and turned to Shefatu-Ra. "Do you have your arrows left?"  
  
He raised his hands, indicating no weapons at all. "They took them away."  
  
"That's just wonderful!" she said sarcastically. "I'll see if all of the so-called guards in this place know about my attempted escape." She walked out.  
  
"Guards," she growled, "let go of my friend!"  
  
"Princess, you are in no power to demand anything where this *whore* is concerned!"  
  
"Yes, I am! My father is not here, and neither is Ramses, so according to that, you bow to me! And, yes, I am associated with my *best friend*, it seems! Let her go, Med-jai, before I order your death!"  
  
He released her and she ran to her best friend's room. She ran in behind her and locked the door.  
  
"Thank you so much, Nefertiri!" she cried, hugging her friend.  
  
"Don't address me by first name, Anck-su-Namun!" she spat, pushing her away.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Well, the way you left might give some clue that you don't wish to really be friends!"  
  
"No! I expected you to follow me!"  
  
"Well, one might expect that we would be caught especially when you purposely blurt one's name out! Especially when she happens to be the princess!"  
  
"No! Nefertiri- er -Princess, it was a mistake! I didn't mean to say your name!"  
  
"Sure you didn't, Anck-su-Namun!"  
  
"Well, we still have time to get away. Imhotep is still out there waiting."  
  
"Oh, just like you were planning to wait for us?"  
  
"Would you shut up, Nefertiri?! Listen to me for once!"  
  
"I have been listening to you, you little bitch!"  
  
"No, you haven't you spoiled brat!"  
  
"Right now I'm tempted to throw you back out there to the Med-jai!" Nefertiri yelled, motioning to the door. 'That ought to mute her for a while! I just need to tell her the new plan. Maybe if she thinks that we're in a fight, she'll do whatever I say.'  
  
Exactly what she had suspected, Anck shut her mouth and listened.  
  
"Now," Nefertiri whispered loud enough that only Shefatu-Ra and Anck could hear. Shefatu-Ra was polite enough that he hadn't interrupted their fight. "I need you both to shut up for a little while. I am going to explain my plan. Shefatu-Ra also got this plan a little bit, but it's mostly mine."  
  
"What is it?" Anck whispered back.  
  
"I told you to be silent!"  
  
"I know, but tell me!"  
  
"Anck, if you want to know, you'd better shut your mouth while I explain!" Nefertiri exclaimed.  
  
Anck decided to go along with it and just shut up. Nefertiri told her all about climbing from the balcony and running to Persia. Suddenly, Anck interrupted.  
  
"Won't they notice?"  
  
"Yes, Anck-su-Namun," Shefatu-Ra began, "but they won't notice until it is way too late and we will already be gone."  
  
"Won't Seti come looking for us in any place where he think we might be?"  
  
"No," Nefertiri answered.  
  
"Oh, he won't, Princess?" Anck challenged sardonically. "You know your father!"  
  
"I might know my father, but I know him better than you do!" Nefertiri stood, trying her best to make Anck feel inferior, but that didn't work.  
  
"Nefertiri, you *know* he will come looking, you know it!"  
  
"No, he won't! He doesn't really care about me!"  
  
"But I'm his whore. He obviously can't survive one night without my 'service'."  
  
They both shuddered. Just the thought of everything was enough to make them sick, and they didn't want to think of that now.  
  
"You are correct, Anck-su-Namun. But what can we do?"  
  
"Orchestrate my death."  
  
"And how may I ask, is that going to work?!"  
  
"Pretend that I poison myself."  
  
"Sure.... That will work for sure!" she cried sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Genius!"  
  
"Girls, this isn't the time to fight!" Shefatu-Ra announced.  
  
"You're right," they replied in unison.  
  
"Now, orchestrating her death is a good idea, Nefertiri!  
  
She stared at him in shock. "B-b-but, Shefatu-Ra! Orchestrating her death would not work!"  
  
"Give her some wine with actual poison in it, and then have her pretend to drink it, then she pretends to die, and then we bring her in here, and then we make our escape."  
  
"You make it sound so easy."  
  
"Well, I'm an easygoing man."  
  
"Sure you are. Sure you are."  
  
"Quit flirting over there and help me out!" Anck shouted.  
  
"Shut your mouths, both of you!" Nefertiri scolded.  
  
"You think it's me?" Anck said under her breath, receiving an ugly glare from Nefertiri.  
  
"We must leave this room first of all," Shefatu-Ra suggested.  
  
"How?" Anck asked.  
  
"Through the door...."  
  
"What about the guards?" Anck snapped, becoming highly irritated since it had been about two hours since she had seen Imhotep. She was becoming worried.  
  
"We will kill them!" Shefatu-Ra suggested.  
  
"Aye, we will! I'll take their sword and slam it through them!" Anck said sarcastically. (A/n: It seems like everyone is sarcastic today, don't it?)  
  
"There is no time for sarcasm!" Nefertiri yelled.  
  
"Sorry," they both said.  
  
Shefatu-Ra took a sword from the wall that was mainly for decoration and charged out of the room, telling them to go through with orchestrating Anck's death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imhotep marched angrily toward the palace. Ever since Anck had been captured, he had been too empty. He only felt complete when she was there, and now he would stop at nothing to become whole again.  
  
The few people who were in his way no longer were, for he pushed them to the side if they didn't move. The ones yelling curses at him got evil glares and backed down. Imhotep was in no mood to deal with anyone until he got Anck-su-Namun back into his arms; His Anck-su-Namun. He only hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just drink it already!" Nefertiri exclaimed, becoming impatient.  
  
Anck-su-Namun just stared down into the poisoned wine and spoke with no intention of actually drinking it. "If I did not know any better, I would believe you truly did wish to kill me!"  
  
Nefertiri couldn't believe it! Her best friend had just accused her of wanting to poison her! "I do not!"  
  
Anck threw the goblet to the floor, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "I will not be poisoned by a child!"  
  
Nefertiri was furious! She had never before been spoken to like this and it would be the last time! She slapped her across the face. "I am just as woman as you are!"  
  
Anck stumbled back from that unexpected blow. When up against the wall, she heard Shefatu-Ra's sword clash with another's. They had to act quickly.  
  
"Anck-su-Namun, why do you not fight back? Are you afraid I might win?" Nefertiri taunted.  
  
Anck launched herself from the wall and pushed Nefertiri to the floor, grabbing her hair. "It would be a shame if Princess Nefertiri, Princess of the Nile, had no hair, would it not?"  
  
Nefertiri glared up at her angrily. "You wouldn't dare! Not unless you want to loose that pretty little head of yours!"  
  
"I can't if I'm already thought to be dead," she smiled down mockingly. "There are no witnesses," she added, eyeing a pair of sais, used for decoration, in the corner. "It would be a pity if tomorrow's gossip speaks of how Nefertiri was killed by her supposed best friend, the main concubine, moments before she took her own life, now wouldn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shefatu-Ra killed the last guardthat came down the hallway and could sense that something in the other room was amiss. He felt pangs of guilt for killing his own men, but anything for Nefertiri, His Princess Nefertiri. He shoved the heavy golden door open to see Anck holding Nefertiri prisoner. "Let her go," he growled deeply.  
  
She looked at him surprised at first, which quickly turned to an evil grin. She slowly stood and walked to him seductively and touched his lips. He sheathed his sword; she was unarmed and he would have time if she went for the sais. 'I hope Nefertiri is okay.'  
  
Anck's speaking snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said," she began seductively, "that there is no reason why we can't settle this like adults." She leaned up to kiss him, but he harshly shoved her away.  
  
"I've had enough of you, Wench! Besides, wouldn't Seti mind? Your heart belongs to him and, unlawfully, Imhotep."  
  
Anck was shocked. Usually, any man would melt by just one touch, but he was-immune! When she recovered, she angrily launched herself into his arms and slapped him as hard as possible.  
  
The whole time, Nefertiri watched, too exhausted to do anything. She was also angry. Anck and her would never be friends again. She fought the urge to fall into sleep's open arms, but the 24 hours with no sleep won and she slowly drifted into dreamland.  
  
Shefatu-Ra shoved her to the floor and drew the scimitar, pointing it at her throat. "You had better be careful, whore, or else I might become a bit annoyed."  
  
"Who cares? Pharaoh will execute your, regardless of what I have done. Remember? Your affair with his precious little daughter."  
  
"When he hears of your little masquerade, he will also kill you."  
  
"I have gotten myself out each time. All I ever have to do is seduce him into his bed and he is reminded of how he cannot live without me. I can always do it again," she replied carelessly.  
  
"You sicken me! You care nothing about respect or honor!"  
  
"Glad you feel that way. You don't realize, though, that I never was respected in the first place. Remember? I'm only a 'concubine'."  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so sure of yourself, you would have much more respect. You know, be humble for once," he suggested.  
  
"I have to! If I was not so confident, Pharaoh would find no more pleasure in fighting me."  
  
"I thought you gave yourself willingly."  
  
"Only when I need to."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"So, how about it? Nefertiri seems to be asleep."  
  
Shefatu-Ra raised an eyebrow. "How about *what*?"  
  
Anck smirked. "I wonder if all Med-jai are this stupid. How about sampling how well I do my job?"  
  
"Oh! No, Wench. I, unlike you, are loyal to my love."  
  
"Please? I know I can brighten your night. I know how you are feeling right now." When he made no move to hurt her, she slid from the way of the scimitar and stood.  
  
He raised the weapon and held it in front of him. "I say get away or die!"  
  
"Why resist me? You know I can help you. Just give me a chance," she begged, holding her arms out and putting a pout on her face.  
  
"I cannot trust a woman like you."  
  
"Like me? What does that mean, Med-jai?"  
  
"You sold yourself. What else is there to explain?"  
  
"Let me tell you something, Buddy. I was sold into the harem against my own will. So never tell me that I sold myself. I was sold. Now back to business."  
  
"Get away."  
  
"But I can make you forget about Nefertiri!"  
  
"Don't you love Imhotep?"  
  
"Who?" she asked, trying to make him forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imhotep had checked every room in the palace for his love, except one: Nefertiri's. He slowly walked, but stopped outside the door when he heard Anck and Shefatu-Ra quietly speaking. He decided to see what business they had whispering, and began to listen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Imhotep."  
  
"Oh, him!"  
  
Shefatu-Ra nodded. "Yes. 'Him'!"  
  
"He doesn't truly love me, so why waste any true emotion on him?" The subject was making her uncomfortable, so she changed the subject back to the deal she wanted. "Please, Shefatu-Ra! I can be the light at the end of the tunnel! I can save you!"  
  
"It would do no good. You could only help for a short time what Nefertiri could do all the time. Love and what you offer are two different things."  
  
"Please, Shefatu-Ra! I swear; I can make you forget everything!"  
  
"Leave me now or die!"  
  
Shocked, she stumbled back and looked to the floor. "You would kill me for wanting to help you? I understand none of this!"  
  
"Pretty simple, really. I say no and you walk through the door. Don't worry; the guards here won't hurt you. The only ones left are either home or with Seti."  
  
She lowered her head more and sighed in defeat. "Are you positive?"  
  
"Never more."  
  
"Goodbye, Med-jai," she spat bitterly, walking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed the door and gasped when someone grasped her arms harshly. She looked up at their face. "Oh! It's only you, Imhotep! You may please release me now," she whispered, struggling.  
  
Instead of loosening his grip, he laughed mockingly. "Dearest Love, Anck-su-Namun, do you *really* think I should let you go?! After what you were saying? Trust me, Love, you are not sleeping your way out of this one!"  
  
Anck struggled even more furiously. When she figure out that she would have to sweet talk him, she quit struggling. "And, Imhotep, my Love. What did you hear?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
She gasped. This was not what she had planned on. "Could you let me go?"  
  
"Not until you explain yourself."  
  
"What can I explain?"  
  
"You must explain to me why you were trying to seduce him."  
  
"Oh, that! Well, I did what I always do. Do you really think I love you?"  
  
"That's what I thought until now. Goodbye, Anck-su-Namun." With that, he released her, pushing her to the wall and walked off to the temple.  
  
Anck-su-Namun watched him, tears running down her cheeks. If only she could tell him the truth: how much she did love him. How much she wanted to just kill herself and this would be over. This twisted life that she must have forsaken the gods themselves to earn. Instead, once he was out of sight, she whispered a phrase she had learned from him. "Death is only the beginning", and went to her room to find her dagger. She was going to kill Seti once he returned and kill herself later. Hopefully Imhotep understood that she loved him and would resurrect her. Hopefully. 


End file.
